


A New Special Somepony

by misseljebel



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, First Date, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseljebel/pseuds/misseljebel
Summary: Saffron Masala meets a new pony that she can't help but have feelings for.





	A New Special Somepony

It was a quiet day in the Tasty Treat. Coriander Cumin was cleaning the kitchen while Saffron Masala was wiping down the tables. It had been a slow day with not much traffic, and Saffron ached for some excitement.

The door opened, and Saffron swiveled her head to see a green unicorn step inside. She had a pink mane and tail with flowers in them, along with a star necklace. Saffron quickly approached her.

"Welcome to the Tasty Treat! Table for one?" Saffron asked, a warm smile on her face. The pony looked around.

"Yes ma'am," she replied. Saffron used her magic to grab a menu, then lead her over to a table. She sat the pony at the table.

"May I take your drink order?" She asked. The pony looked over the menu.

"The mango lassi sounds good, I'll have that please," the unicorn said. Saffron dipped her head and ducked inside the kitchen, where her father looked at her.

"Do we have a guest?" He asked. 

"Yes, and she wants a mango lassi," Saffron told him. He nodded and began preparing the lassi, while Saffron waited for it to be done.

Once it was done, she took it back outside and handed it to the green unicorn. 

"Thank you ma'am!" The pony grinned, then took a sip. "Mmm, that is delicious!" 

"Thank you!" Saffron smiled warmly. "Are you ready to order?" 

"Yes, I'll have the chickpea curry!" The pony ordered. Saffron nodded, then turned to leave. "Wait a minute, ma'am?"

Saffron turned to look at the pony. "What is your name?" The pony asked.

"I am Saffron Masala. What is yours?" Saffron replied.

"Starlet Topaz," the pony responded. Saffron dipped her head.

"It is nice to meet you, Starlet," Saffron told her. Starlet grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Starlet beamed. Saffron smiled and took her order into the kitchen, where she began to prepare Starlet's meal.

Once it was done, Saffron brought the chickpea curry out to Starlet. She set it down in front of Starlet, and watched as she took a bite.

"How is it?" Saffron asked. A grin spread across Starlet's face, and she swallowed.

"Amazing!" Starlet beamed. Saffron smiled happily.

"I am glad you think so!" Saffron replied. Starlet continued to eat her food, and Saffron went back inside the kitchen to help her father out.

A bit later, Saffron exited the kitchen to see that Starlet was done. Saffron approached her. "How was your meal?" She asked.

"Fantastic! I've never had food so good before!" Starlet responded happily. 

Saffron grabbed her check, and Starlet paid. When Saffron went to grab it, Starlet stopped her. "Excuse me, Saffron? You seem really nice, and I was wondering..." Starlet rubbed her hooves together, averting her eyes and thinking. Saffron gazed at her curiously, and Starlet sighed. "Would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow morning? I-if you're off, of course."

Saffron felt her cheeks burn red. "O-oh! That sounds wonderful." Saffron told her. Starlet smiled happily, the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, so I'll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow at sunrise?" Starlet asked. Saffron nodded, and Starlet got out of her chair. "Thank you Saffron Masala! I can't wait to see you!" With that, she turned and left the Tasty Treat. Saffron looked at the table, and saw that the pony left a large tip. She smiled.

She went back inside the kitchen, a grin on her face. Her father looked at her. "What's with the big smile, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I think I just got asked on a date." Saffron told him. His eyes grew wide.

"What? Who?!" He asked, growing defensive. Saffron held her hoof up.

"It's okay, father! Her name is Starlet Topaz!" Saffron responded. He calmed down a bit, but looked even more surprised.

"Her?" He asked. Saffron nodded.

"Yes, father. She's a mare." She told him. Coriander thought for a moment.

"Alright then. When is it?" He asked. 

"Tomorrow at sunrise," Saffron answered. He nodded, seeming to relax.

"Okay, you two have fun, okay?" He told her. She nodded, and turned to leave the kitchen. Some more costumers were there, and she seated them and took their orders, but she couldn't stop thinking about Starlet Topaz.

***

Saffron was up before sunrise, getting ready. She put on her clothes then headed downstairs, where her father was reading a book.

"Goodbye father, I'll be back!" Saffron said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Goodbye my dear, have fun!" He hugged her back, then she let go and trotted out of the house.

She walked down the street, feeling somewhat nervous. It would be her first date ever, after all, and it was with a pony she just met. However, this pony seemed very nice, and that made Saffron feel a little better.

She reached the coffee shop and walked inside. There sat the beautiful pony she had helped the day before. Saffron's eyes finally got a good look of Starlet's cutie mark: a movie camera.

Starlet saw Saffron and waved her hoof. Saffron grinned and walked over, joining her at a table. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"I'm so glad you decided to join me!" Starlet beamed. Then her face dropped a bit. "I was afraid you wouldn't come..."

"I would not miss this for the world," Saffron responded. Starlet blushed and giggled, and Saffron had to admit, it was the cutest giggle she had ever heard.

"Shall we get our coffee?" Starlet asked. 

"Yes, and I will pay," Saffron told her. Starlet looked shocked.

"Are you sure? I have the money!" Starlet protested. Saffron held her hoof up and shook her head, and Starlet shrugged but smiled gratefully.

They ordered their drinks and waited for them to be made. Once they were made, they brought them over to a table and sat down, waiting for their drinks to cool. Starlet twirled her mane around her hoof anxiously.

"So, um, Saffron, how long have you been cooking for?" Starlet asked. 

"My whole life," Saffron answered. She held her hooves up. "I have always cooked with my father for as long as I can remember." She explained.

"Does he run the Tasty Treat with you?" Starlet queried, and Saffron responded with a nod. "How amazing! You two are fabulous cooks. What I had yesterday was fantastic!"

Saffron blushed and dipped her head. "Thank you," she thanked her. Starlet nodded and took a sip of her coffee, and Saffron looked at her cutie mark. "Your cutie mark, do you make movies?"

Starlet looked at her flank and giggled. "Nah, but I'm an actress!" 

Saffron's eyes grew wide. "An actress? How fascinating." She gave a little nod, and Starlet grinned.

"I want to make it big someday, but for now, I'm only acting in plays." She explained. Saffron took a sip of her coffee.

"I would love to see one of your plays one time, when is your next one?" Saffron questioned. Starlet thought for a moment.

"In two weeks. You should totally come! I would love that." Starlet's eyes sparkled, and Saffron felt her heart soar. 

"I will make sure to come then." Saffron told her. Starlet twirled her hair around her hoof and giggled cutely.

"So, who has been the biggest influence in your life?" Starlet asked. Saffron didn't have to think long, she knew exactly who.

"My father, definitely. He taught me how to cook, and basically everything in life. He is my biggest inspiration." Saffron explained to Starlet. She held her hooves to her chest and smiled. Starlet grinned.  
"Aww, that's so sweet," she told Saffron. Saffron smiled.

"You should meet him sometime, I am sure he would like you," Saffron replied. Starlet placed her hooves on her cheeks and blushed.

"You're so kind," she murmured. 

Saffron chuckled. "What about you? Who has influenced you the most?"

"Hm, probably my parents, they've both been so supportive," Starlet answered. She held her hooves up. "They're the ones that got me into acting!"

"That is nice!" Saffron smiled. Starlet laughed, and they continued to talk about themselves and their lives.

They finished their coffee, and Starlet gazed at Saffron warmly. Her lip quivered. "Um... Saffron..." She started. Saffron pointed her ears toward Starlet as the green pony continued. "I think I... No, I do, I really like you. Do you want to be my... Special somepony?"

Saffron felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt it too, the fluttering of her heart, the ecstatic feeling flowing through her veins. Was this what love felt like? She had never been in love before, but the way she felt about Starlet, she knew it was love. She gave a nod.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Saffron beamed. Starlet grinned and laughed.

"I'm so glad!" Starlet hugged Saffron tightly, then drew back and blushed deeply. "Er... I'm sorry. Was that too soon?"

"No, you are good," Saffron replied, a warm smile on her face. She held her forearms up and Starlet hugged her again. They held it for a moment, then Starlet pulled back.

"So... I'll try to stop by the Tasty Treat tomorrow, okay?" Starlet said. 

"Okay, but I might be busy," Saffron responded sadly. Starlet nodded.

"That's okay!" Starlet replied. She turned and started to head toward the door, holding it open for Saffron. "After you!"

Saffron walked through the open door. "Thank you!" Saffron thanked her. Starlet let the door close then looked at Saffron.

"So I'll see you around?" Starlet asked.

"Yes," Saffron replied with a smile. "Goodbye, I had a lot of fun with you today."

"Same with you!" Starlet exclaimed, a little hop in her step. "See you later!"

Saffron started to walk toward her restaurant, and Starlet walked the opposite direction. Saffron looked over her shoulder and watched as Starlet walked away. She smiled, her heart soaring. She had a marefriend now!


End file.
